the_tale_of_blood_tearfandomcom-20200214-history
Felynyl Do'ath
Felynyl Do'ath is the 3rd guild mistress of Blood Tear. She also holds the title the Strongest Hero as her strength is not matched even by giants. Appearance Even thought Felynyl is over hundreds of years old she uses her magic to maintain the for of herself in her 20s. As a half-drow she has light purple skin, and red eyes. She has long bright pink hair kept in a ponytail. She has large breats. She has red nails on both her hands and legs. She has Blood Tear tattoo on her right tight. She is usually wearing black short-sleeved mini-skirt robes with a high collar with a zip which is unziped quite low reaveling her cleavage. She wears a necklace with the symbol of Blood Tear on it. She wears net shirt and leggings. She also has black sandals with medium high heel. Personality Felynyl is blunt and short-tempered, prone to strike someone if they angry her because of this she is widely feared because of this tendency. She also has been seen to be drinking constatly, sometimes sleeping on her missions, and constatly tries to make other people do her work for her. One of her bad hobbies is gambling, which she acquited from her father, Jarrad Do'ath. Despite how often and how inresponsibly she gambles, she has notoriously bad luck, causing those who have made huge profits off of her, giving her the nickname the Legendary Unlucky Ace. Felynyl is fully aware of this bad luck causing her when she is winning a streak she takes it as a extremelly bad omen and prepares for the worst. She has at times even tried using her bad luck to her advantange, betting on outcomes she doesn't want so that her unluckiness will prevent them from happening. Even thought all these flaws she is very optimistic about the new generation of Heroes and specially Blood Tear. She is convinced that the worlds future will be in good hands because of Blood Tear. She in fact becomes angry when others lack this same faith in them. She believes that it is better to let them try and then fail than to assume their failer in inevitable. She even will congratulat people, even if they fail because at least noone of their team died. Felynyl wants to keep Blood Tear save and hates to see her "children" get hurt and is willing to risk her life to save them if necessary. Background Felynyl Do'ath is the only daugher of Jarrad Do'ath, one of the four founders of Blood Tear, and a elven woman. He has been in Blood Tear from her youth and was a member of the guild under Trixany Maelstrom. In her youth she became a quick friends with Vogan, Biwako and Victoria S. Pegasus. They were known as big trouble makers. They were very simular to The Demon Wolfs nowadays, causing trouble where they were. On one of her missions she went to protect a unknown village which was sieged by a giant. The giant challenged Felynyl to a hand wrest and if she won the giant would leave the village and give her all his treasure but if the giant won he would take over the village and take her life. She won the hand wrestling and the giant gave her his treasure and left the village alone. Since then she has been known as the Strongest Hero. At one point Trixany Maelstrom named her the new guild master and after sometime Trixany retired Felynyl became the guild master with Biwako helping her with the paperwork, while Vogan and Victoria S. Pegasus went and left Blood Tear and created their own Guilds. Abilities * Enhanced Strength - It is unknown how she achieved his ability but she has the ability to have monstrous strength which isn't rivaled even by giants. For this ability she is known as the Strongest Hero. * Enhanced Speed - She has been seen to have extremelly quick reflexes and her movement itself is faster than most. She has been seen to dodge things which others could not. * Master Hand-to-hand combat - She has been shown to be able to defead her oponents with her fists only. She has outmatched many monks who trained their whole life hand-to-hand techniques. * Protecting Magic - She can use this type of magic to create barriers to protect herself. * Transformation Magic - She has been seen to be an expert in this type of magic. She has been known for hundreds of years to be using this magic to make herself look younger.